1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid droplet ejecting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The liquid droplet ejecting apparatus of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (JP-A) No. 2006-248078 has a hollow-fiber membrane air dryer that comprises numerous hollow-fiber membranes and is disposed inside a case that covers piezoelectric elements. In the liquid droplet ejecting apparatus of JP-A No. 2006-248078, compressed air from a compressor travels through the insides of the hollow-fiber membranes and is expelled inside the case as dry air from the other ends of the hollow-fiber membranes.
The inkjet recording apparatus of JP-A No. 2004-322605 has pressure chambers filled with ink liquid, nozzle holes formed in the pressure chambers, piezoelectric elements that are formed over the pressure chambers and undergo mechanical expansion and contraction to thereby deform the pressure chambers and eject ink from the nozzle holes, and dew point control section that keeps the dew point of the piezoelectric elements at a value lower than the dew point of the environment in which the inkjet recording apparatus is installed. The dew point control section comprises a compressor and an air dryer that dries compressed gas from the compressor and delivers the compressed gas to the piezoelectric elements.